An Oddly Wonderful World
by LadyShadowDancer
Summary: Alice finds herself mixed up in the affairs of all the bishies of Wonderland. What cute moments will she find herself trapped in? Will Peter ever cease his stalking? Will Ace win a kiss while camping out? Even Alice doesn’t know yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Anywhere Far From Peter**

**A/N:** Hello readers, this is my first fanfic (though I have prior experience in writing) so I apologize for any OOC (I shall try my best!). But I hope you enjoy my story.

**P.S. **Yes I am going to try and have Peter rhyme :) a lot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HnKnA

"Good morning Julius" Alice greeted standing in the doorway of his office, holding a steaming cup of coffee, she walked over to stand next to him and place the coffee on his desk.

He looked up slightly, took a sip of the coffee and then returned to working on the clock in front of him "80 points" he murmured.

"Again!" Alice moaned

"As I said you grind the beans too much and as always I look forward to the next cup." He stopped working long enough to gaze at Alice who smiled warmly.

"Honey I'm home" Ace burst in trough the doorway wearing his blood covered cloak and winking mask. "Oh am I interrupting?" He asked as Julius gave him a pointed look and returned to his work as Ace threw a sac of clocks on his desk.

"Late. Again"

"Am I?" Ace mused removing his mask he leaned in close to Alice "Hey Alice" he beamed.

"Hi" she stepped back slightly "How are things at the Castle?"

"Well Peter has been going on and on about how he hasn't seen you in so long and I believe he is planning on dropping by later to-" Before Ace even had a chance to finish the door slammed shut and Alice was working her way to the forest.

"I am not going to put up with that perverted stalker." She grumbled.

"Alice!" Peter's voice called out sending a chill down her spine, she saw him running towards her from farther down the path quickly she dashed behind some bushes. Pater reached where she had been before "That's odd I thought I saw my dear, perhaps I'm seeing things since my love is so sincere."

Alice slowly crept backwards watching as Peter continued towards the tower, she felt her back press against a tree. "He didn't see me" She sighed with relief. Then she felt something soft and fuzzy curl down her cheek "Who are you avoiding?"

Alice nearly jumped out of her skin "Boris!" He gazed down at her from his position on the tree limb above her, his tail flicking about in front of her face.

"Me? I'm hurt Alice" He leapt down with cat like grace, his eyes darting to hers.

"Oh no, it was Peter I was avoiding." She waved her hands frantically.

"That's good news then" He grinned "Wanna go play a game?"

"I'm not going with you to kill people at the palace-"

"No no I just wanna go on some rides, you do have a free pass at the amusement park and I'm sure the old man would like to play some more music for you" He laughed at Alice's sour look.

"I suppose we could go, anywhere to be far away from Peter." She sighed, letting Boris wrap an arm around her shoulders and walk her towards the park as he yammered on about the new giant roller coaster.

....................................................

"Welcome!" The faceless park guests greeted cheerfully "We have a new-"

"Yes yes we know." Boris waved them off; Alice watched them skip gleefully (and stylishly) to an extremely large Merry Go-round _"Ironic" _Alice thought, their antennas bobbing up and down. "Alice this way!" Boris was waving to her from a prize booth a toothy grin on his face, his ears twitched as Alice came running forward with a small smile on her face.

"Let's play!" Boris picked up a water gun, Alice followed after.

"Hello! The rules are simple here at the Balloon race! Just pick up the gun, aim at the target and shoot! The first one to get their balloon to the top wins!" The Booth owner twirled about in her cute heels. "Go!"

Needless to say Boris had perfect aim and Alice was having troubles hitting the target, he won hands down, laughing the whole way. "Congratulations Mr. Boris you win!" She spun around "Pick you prize!"

Boris looked at the goods before him then pointed to a head band that had a pair of antennas on it, he smirked while spinning his chain around in one hand, the worker handed it to him. "For you Alice"

"Oh. Thanks." She stared at the things; Boris shoved them onto her head insisting she wear them, she half wished she'd stayed at the clock tower.

"Onee-san!" Dee and Dum raced toward Boris and Alice from out of the no where.

"Uh Hello" She gasped when they both threw their arms around her.

"Shouldn't you two be guarding a gate right about now?" Boris asked pointedly.

"Since when does Boris want Alice all to himself" They both pouted

"Did someone say Alice was here?" Came the voice of Mary Gowland.

_"Uh oh." _Was everyone's thought

"Alice I learned a new song for you!" He lifted his violin to his shoulder and with a childish grin he began to produce and awful ear splitting noise.

"We'll save you Alice!" Dee and Dum each grabbed a hand and dragged Alice off, leaving Boris behind gripping his ears in pain.

Meanwhile at the Clock Tower…

"I have come for you Alice! All the way from the Palace!" Peter burst into Julius's office, giant grin and hearts fluttering around him.

"Be quiet I'm trying to work." Julius replied.

"Where is my Alice?" Peter asked spotting Ace he instinctively reached for his watch that turned into a gun "Why are you here?"

"What? Where?" Ace looked around confused "I wonder why too." With a dazed look he left the building muttering about his unknown surroundings.

"Alice has gone out. You should leave as well." Julius hinted.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Sleepover Weekend**

**A/N: **Well Chapter 2 here. It seems the general acceptance on the net is that Dee is Blue and Dum is Red so that is how I'll have it in my FF. And I'm going to say that this is after Alice and Blood talked in his library (chapter 14 in manga) and he accused her of seducing the men of Wonderland and she left crying.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HnKnA

"Dee! Dum! Stop!" Alice shouted after being forcefully dragged out of the amusement park and through the forest.

"Why?"

"Onee-san?"

"Because I can walk on my own" She dug her feet into the ground tugging back on the Twins grip, they jolted back and finally let go of her.

"You didn't want to stay there did you Onee-san?" Dee asked, his blue eyes confused

"Well I didn't want to listen to the music but…"

"I think she wanted to stay with Boris." Dum pointed out looking rejected.

"Not fair." They both shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Alice didn't know how to handle the situation anymore "I'll make it up to you two somehow okay?"

They both grinned with evil intent shining in their eyes "Really?" Dee asked circling around her from the left side.

"Would you be willing to make a promise?" Dum asked circling around her from the right side.

_"Crap" _Alice thought, "I-I suppose it really depends." She said offhand trying to avoid their gaze, while every possible situation ran through her mind all mainly involved a weapon being pointed at her.

"That won't do Onee-san" They said unison "Promise now or we won't forgive you!" and on queue there eyes began to tear up and Alice couldn't help herself in the cute and touching scene before her. She threw her arms around the boys yelling "Okay I promise!" They grinned and high fived behind her back.

"Yay! Then let's go to the mansion!" They took her hands again and began to walk towards the Hatters.

"What why!" Alice hadn't left on good terms with Blood the last time she'd visited, it hurt for her to remember his cruel words…

....................................................

_"The reason why you blended in is because you have managed to seduce the men"_

_"Hmph it seems you're quite good at kissing up to them"_

_"Most likely you were the one to deceive your ex right? Seducing so many men what a bad girl"_

_"I was thinking I would be the one to kill the outsider when I first saw them"_

_"If you're starting to like me, please stop. I don't want to be compared to your ex"_

_"I don't like inconvenient matters"_

....................................................

"No one would fall in love with him." Alice whispered.

"What's that Onee-san?" Dee and Dum asked

"Hm? Oh nothing. We're here then?" She had just noticed that they had stopped walking and were standing at the Hatters Gate. She fought back tears. "So what mess have I gotten myself into this time?"

"It's not a mess Onee-san" Dee chirped up as Dum pushed the gates open.

"Were going to have a super special" Dum began as he and Dee took up one of her arms.

"Sleep over weekend with Onee-san!" They yelled running towards the door, partially dragging Alice again.

"You guys I can't sleep over here" Alice protested as her shoes slid across the marble floor.

"Why not? You promised." They turned on her with tears in their eyes again.

"Oh no you don't", Alice was getting wise on the trick "I don't have any of my stuff here for starters."

"You won't need any of it!"

"Yes I will I'll need clothes to sleep in and wear tomorrow." She argued.

"We'll make Newbie-Hare go fetch that stuff for you." Dee wined

"Yah" Dum smiled "NEWBIE-HARE!"

"Ah, don't!" Alice tried to shush them but they started to run around yelling for Elliot.

"What do you two slackers want from me!" Elliot came walking up from one of the hallways, scratching the back of his head. "Oh hey Alice" he smiled.

"Hello Elliot." She greeted quietly.

"Alice is sleeping over so go get her stuff!" Dee and Dum demanded.

"Shut up you two!" Elliot yelled at them "Is that true Alice? Are you spending the night?" He asked "After last time I thought you might not want to visit for a while."

"Yes well." Alice muttered then they all heard the sound out footsteps headed down the main stairs, with the distinct tap of a cane.

"Well well I didn't expect to see you here." Blood Dupre stared Alice right in the eyes, making her heart beat a little faster with fear; at least she hoped it was fear. "I'm sure we could scrounge up a spare room for you though."

"Awe! We want Onee-san to sleep with us!" the twins groaned earning a punch on their heads from Elliot.

"You two better not be thinking of something bad"

"We're just kids!" They countered rubbing their heads "You're a perverted Hare who's jealous cause Onee-san wouldn't want to sleep with you!"

Elliot turned beat red and chased Dee and Dum around the room threatening to murder them if he caught them. "So Alice whose room will you be staying in" Blood asked with a smirk standing beside her now.

She stared at the ground "I promised Dee and Dum." She mumbled.

"Hmph I should have expected as much." Alice turned to glare up at him and was tightening her fist when she caught the mirth in his eyes. Instead of beating him down Alice walked away heading towards the hallway Dee, Dum and Elliot had run down. "I guess I'll see you later princess."

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Goodnight**

**A/N: **I'm so happy that my FF has been read and reviewed. Thanks so much :) And for the next couple of chapters Alice is going to be at the Mansion just FYI. I look forward to midnight carrot cakes and baths :P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HnKnA

Alice tried to ignore Blood's presence in the Mansion while she searched down the long corridor lined with doors, most closed and locked. "Dee? Dum?" She called.

"Over here Onee-san!" They whispered popping their heads out from a room waving her over. She ran over to them and saw a large arch way that lead to a magnificent and huge kitchen. "We're hiding from Newbie-Hare in here" They beamed.

"Oh. I didn't realize you had such a beautiful kitchen." She sighed

"It's just a kitchen Onee-san" Dee and Dum watched her curiously. Alice walked over to one of the servants, dressed as chief, who was making lunch time sandwiches.

"Those look delicious." Alice commented.

"Thank you Miss Alice" He beamed "Have one." He handed a sandwich to her.

"We want sandwiches too!" Dee and Dum yelled grabbing a handful each off of the plate.

"I hear you now you annoying brats!" Elliot yelled, Dee and Dum laughed grabbing Alice's hands and ran out and past Elliot to the staircase.

"Come on Alice lets go and play with our treasure!" The colour drained from Alice's face thinking of all the weapons that composed the twins 'treasure' _"Not again!"_

....................................................

Elliot had lost the twins again but his anger was subsiding. "Mr. Elliot the boss wishes to see you in his room." A faceless servant informed him

"Sure." Elliot made his way over to Blood's room, knocking before he entered the giant library where Blood sat at his desk bent over paper work. "You asked for me."

"Yes, keep an eye on Alice will you. She'll be in Dee and Dum's room tonight." He said without a hint of emotion.

"Sure. Uh Blood?" Blood looked up from his work momentarily "Did something happen last time Alice was over, you two seem… tense."

He smirked "It's really not your concern at the moment"

"Alright" Elliot felt his ears droop slightly as he left the room. Then worry set in remembering the last time Alice had been in the twin's room.

....................................................

"That's alright I think I'll stay here and watch" She declined, inching closer to the door, she definitely did not want to get involved in a sword fight.

"Not fair, you promised!" Dee dropped his sword and ran over beside Alice.

"We'll teach you if you'd like" Dum ran to a chest and pulled out another sword that seemed longer than the ones they had been using before.

"Ah no no!" But they wouldn't listen, Dum put the sword in her hands clasping them for her, Alice couldn't even lift the blade off the ground. "I guess I can't play guys" She sighed with relief.

"We'll help, we'll help!" They both clamped their hands around hers and helped her lift the sword. "Wanna learn some cool moves?" Alice didn't hear them; she was struggling to make sure the sword didn't fall.

"What's wrong with you two?" Elliot stood in the doorway.

"Hey this is our sleep over idiot-Hare get out!" Dee yelled.

"No one invited you!" Dum yelled.

"Ah can he stay?" Alice asked lowering the sword knowing she wouldn't have to worry for her life if Elliot was there ironically enough.

"Onee-san!" Dee and Dum cried as Elliot turned bright pink.

"Just for a little while guys." Reluctantly they nodded.

....................................................

"Oh it's night." Alice observed looking up from their game of cards, poker actually and Dee and Dum we're winning, by cheating of course.

"We should go make up the bed!" Dee and Dum raced to a door attached to the room.

"I should be going then. Night Alice" Elliot stared at the ground as he rushed out of the room.

"Here Miss Alice" A maid had entered a moment later and held out a black night gown for her "You can change in the room next door." She smiled and led Alice there.

"Oh thanks" Alice quickly slipped on the silky gown that reached her calves, she looked at herself in the mirror "It's beautiful" The maid nodded and left.

"Onee-san are you ready for bed?" Dum ran through the door "Oh you look pretty, Dee come see!" Dee ran in and smiled as widely as Dum.

"Stop it you two." Alice shuffled them out and walked back into their room they brought her through the other door and on the ground was two mattress pressed together and dozens of blankets laying on top and twice as many pillows. Dee and Dum jumped on top and patted the spot in between them.

Alice climbed in and the two followed after "Good night Onee-san we love you." They wrapped their arms around her and placed their heads on her shoulders falling asleep instantly. Alice smiled at them brushing their hair back.

"Goodnight." She whispered closing her eyes contently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nightmare**

**A/N:** Hey chapter 4 :) unfortunately it is going to be on the shorter side but I will hopefully have chapters 5 and 6 up later on tonight. I was sad to see Nightmare has no stories on FF and my friend Queen of Britannia would understand why :P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HnKnA

"Hello" Nightmares smooth voice called out.

"Nightmare" Alice looked around for him, he was floating above the ground behind her.

"And how is the play date going Alice?" He asked reading her mind, with a small smile.

"It's fun actually." She beamed "Except when Dee and Dum kept peeking at everyone's cards or yelling out fake hands then Elliot pulled out his gun and… but you probably already know all that don`t you. "

"Yes but it is still nice to hear it from you and I see you and the Hatter are not on good terms, that would please Peter." He floated in closer to Alice.

"Maybe it would. Why would I care?"

"You may be surprised" he said ominously

"Oh your not going to get all condescending again are you?"

"Maybe"

Alice was starting to get mad "I'd watch it if I were you, I know your weakness." She threatened.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll force you to go to a hospital and get shots!"

"No!" The colour drained from his face as he floated backwards away from her as she approached "Please Alice not a hospital!"

"Then be nice and answer my questions, Sissy"

"You're so mean!" He cried out

....................................................

"Hello Peter." Nightmare greeted the White Rabbit

"Nightmare is it working? Is Alice falling in love with me?" Peter asked quickly

"I'm not sure you could ask her yourself she's spending the night at the Hatters Mansion." He said coyly.

"What! With Blood Dupre?" Peter became extremely worried and angry trying to turn his watch into a gun

"No weapons here please Peter."

"You said if I gave her some distance it would work, and I've been turning into my animal form and putting up with that Jerk! Yet she's with Blood!"

"I don't recall saying she was with **him** in particular and which jerk?" Nigthmare mused but Peter was off ranting and not listening to him anyways. "Well I'm going to go back to Alice then, this isn't nearly as fun. Goodbye" He waved before disappearing

"What! You come back here right now! You with her alone that I can't allow!"

....................................................

"Ah! Stop chasing me Alice!" Nightmare cried out as Alice grabbed his boot and pulled him down he crashed to the ground and Alice tripped as well.

"I'm sorry Nigthmare, I didn't mean to pull so hard." She looked up at him, sitting between his legs, he felt his cheeks heat up and opened his mouth to say it was okay but instead… -coughs- he vomited blood down her dress. She yelled and jumped up.

"Sorry about that, I completely ruined the mood."

"It's alright, pay back for me knocking you down I guess" She wiped the front of her dress with a look of slight disgust on her face "It was fun while it lasted."

"If you stayed it could last even longer." He mumbled feeling like Peter at that moment.

"What was that?" She questioned

"Ah nothing well I better leave, seems your hungry." And with that he began to disappear.

"Wait Nightmare" Alice called out sitting up in bed awake. "That was weird." She mumbled looking at the twins who now laid sprawled out on the bed breathing softly. "They look so cute right now" She smiled and then her stomach began to grumble and she felt the pangs of hunger. Quietly she stood up and headed downstairs to find the kitchen.

**A/N: **GAH! I –heart- Nightmare! Told you it would be a short one, but I couldn't help but get Nightmare into the story finally ^.^

**P.S.** Also I wanted to tell you all now in case I forgot to mention it later since I have not played the games and the manga has yet to introduce them I will not have the following characters … Gray, Joker and Pierce. Sorry to the fans out there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Midnight Carrot Cake**

**A/N: **Chapter 5 here, and if you haven't already guessed this is going to be a Elliot part //// (I -heart- him even more)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HnKnA

Alice crept her way down the stairs and down the hallway she had been in before, the marble floor cold against her bare feet. She saw a light spilling across the floor from the kitchen. "Um hello?" She asked peeking in.

"Alice!" Elliot spun around holding a plate with a piece of cake on it "What are you doing up?"

"I'm hungry."

"Oh well I have some extra carrot cake from tea. Let me get it." He turned around and opened the fridge door pulling out a 5 layer high cake, with white frosting, and carrot decorations.

"I think that's a bit more than a little." He happily sliced a piece and handed it to her. "Thank you" She took a bite "Yum"

"I know its delicious! Our chief is one of the best, always makes the best carrot dishes, I think there is some more in the fridge would you like to try our carrot cookies or compote of carrot or-"

"That's alright this will be fine" She shuddered at the thought of eating so much carrot.

"Oh are you cold Alice? If I had my jacket here I would let you wear it."

"It's okay it's really just my feet" She covered up instead of telling him that it was the carrots not the cold and for the first time she saw what he was wearing practically nothing, just a pair of brown pajama bottoms. Unexpectedly he picked her up around the waist and placed her on the kitchen counter.

"That better?" He smiled down at her, still holding her waist with her face so close to his chest she could see all his scars she reached out and traced her fingers across one that stretched from his collar bone to his arm.

"How did you get this?" She asked, tracing his other scars.

"I work for the mafia Alice, it happens." She poked a recent one that made him buck backwards laughing "That one tickles" He grabbed her hand.

"Oh sorry," Blush covered her cheeks

"It's okay." He continued to hold her hand. Trying to lighten the mood she looked up at his ears and felt the familiar tug of cuteness in her heart. Slowly with her free hand she reached up, Elliot started to turn red thinking she was reaching for his face, instead she grabbed hold of his ears tightly and tugged. "Ugh Alice it hurts!" Tears welled up in his eyes while Alice had a twisted smile of happiness.

He tugged her other hand down and clasped it with the first one he still held, after rubbing his ears a little he looked back into her eyes as if to scold her but instead his own eyes darkened into a deep violet "Alice." He whispered leaning in closer, his lips a breath away from hers.

"What have we here?" Blood leaning against the wall watching the interaction between Elliot and Alice.

"Ah Blood." Elliot nearly jumped out of his skin, he back up from Alice until his back hit the fridge. Before Alice turn to see him Blood gave Elliot a cold glare..

"We were just having some midnight carrot cake." Alice calmly slipped down from the counter "Is that such a crime."

"Ah is that what their calling it now a days." He was still wearing his day attire, and won a dirty look from Alice.

"I was hungry."

"Clearly" He smirked at her.

"Forget it." She turned around and went to storm out of the room but Blood caught her arm above the elbow.

"Leave us Elliot" He commanded

"But Blood-"

"Now Elliot." Elliot's ears drooped a bit and he gave Alice an apologetic glance before leaving the kitchen. Blood waited a few moments more before turning Alice towards him, she tried to tug her arm out of his grasp. "Alice it's one thing for you to be seducing the other men of Wonderland but please refrain from doing so with my employees."

"We weren't doing anything no let go of me."

"Or what? You're in my home Alice" He threatened, Alice felt her heart race as she tried again to get him to let go, his eyes softened slightly as he raised his gloved hand to place it softly against her cheek.

"Onee-san, boss." Dee and Dum walked into the room rubbing there eyes with the too long sleeves of their pajama shirt.

"Ah hey you two." Alice dodged around Blood who had finally let go of her, they opened their arms up and pulled Alice in for a hug.

"You weren't their when we woke up Onee-san" Dee mumbled

"We missed you" Dum yawned

"Well lets get back up stairs you two sound like your still tired. This round of night seems to be lasting quiet a while." Alice mused about to shuffle the twins out when Blood spoke up again.

"Pay heed to what I told you Alice. I may not be so kind next time." If Alice had looked back she would have seen the hurt that lay hidden in his eyes, but she was trying to hard not to lash out.

"Come on." She took up Dee and Dum's hands and brought them back to the room she sat in the bed clutching a pillow while Dee and Dum lay sleeping with the heads resting on her legs, clinging tightly.

Blood made her so mad sometimes.

**A/N: **So what did you think? Sorry I didn't have it out earlier tonight I was hanging with a friend. And let me say it killed me a little inside not to make a full blown kissy kissy scene with Elliot :D I hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will be titled:

**Bath Time**

Intrigued? You should be : ) also if you have any requests for this story or suggestions for parts I'd love to hear them. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bath Time**

**A/N:** Hey so this is Chapter 6 :) Oh I plan on adding a poll (if I can figure it out :P) so please check it out because it will help me determine some stuff about the Bloody Twins in future parts. And yay! Longest part written yet :) I probably could have kept going but it's getting late :P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HnKnA

Not much more time passed until the time of Wonderland changed from Midnight to Mid Afternoon. "Good afternoon Onee-san" Dee and Dum greeted standing up and stretching.

"Afternoon" Alice stood up as well and left the room while the twins changed into their uniforms, when standing alone in the hall a maid approached Alice and handed her a dress to wear for the day "Thank you" She said as the girl left.

After she changed she once again looked into the mirror staring at the white dress that flared out at the waist and fell to her calves with hearts stitched into the trimming of the skirt and sleeves that puffed out and almost reached her elbows. A big bow held it all together in the back.*

"If I were anywhere else I'd say I looked ridiculous." She smirked at herself before fastening the white shoes and joining Dee and Dum in the hallway.

"Onee-san you look good!" Dee proclaimed as they started to walk down the hall.

"Shouldn't there be a matching hat?" Dum asked, they'd reached the stairs.

Alice thought about the little hat that was given to her but she had chosen to leave behind then look too much like a member of His staff. To answer Dum's question she shrugged.

"You should live with us!" They told her as they reached the bottom steps and were entering the main foyer "The mansion suits you"

"I agree." Blood entered the room with Elliot; the tow appeared to also be heading out. "Glad to see the dress reached you" Alice chose to ignore him.

"What are we doing today?" She asked while wondering how long the sleepover weekend would last.

"Thos two have guard duty," Blood interjected before they could shirk their job to play with Alice "and we are heading out to negotiate some land with the amusement park."

"You should come with us Alice." Elliot blustered out without thinking, earning a loaded glance from Blood.

Alice glimpsed over at them then said "I'd rather guard the door." She didn't want to hurt Elliot's feelings but rather Blood's.

"Well enjoy that." Blood said smoothly "We shall return before it gets too late." With that they all exited the mansion, Blood and Elliot continued on down the path while Dee and Dum waved goodbye and the three of them stayed at the gate.

Dee and Dum grabbed their giant axe's and stood alert as the two could be and cracked jokes about Elliot and talked about the next tea party they were looking forward too.

"Onee-san why did you leave us last night to go see Boss?" Dee asked turning around to face her, his blue eyes piercing into hers, his axe relaxing in his hand.

"I didn't leave to see _him_ I went to get something to eat."

"Oh. Are you and Boss fighting again?" Dum swung around next, scaring Alice when his axe got rather close to her nose.

"Again?" She could only recall the current problem with Blood not any previous ones.

"Well last night boss was holding your face but earlier that day you didn't seem happy to see him." Dum commented thoughtfully

"Just like this morning" Dum finished.

"Don't worry about it you two. If Blood and I are fighting it won't affect my friendship with you two"

They both looked like they were going to cry at the drop of a pin. Then they let go of their axes and ran head long into a hug with Alice that knocked them all to the ground. "We love you Alice!"

She smiled down at them and hugged them tighter. Although after 15 minutes of being pressed to the ground she said "Um can you guys let go now? The ground isn't that comfortable."

"Sorry." They stood up pulling her up, they grabbed their hats and put them back on while Alice tried to brush off the dirty on her dress. "But Onee-san you have to mean it because you hadn't visited us until we went and got you."

-----

**Back before Alice had visited…**

_"Dee?"_

_"Yes Dum?" Dee turned around to look at his brother lying in the bed next to him._

_"I miss Onee-san" Dum mumbled._

_"Me too" Dee stared at the mattress._

_"Why won't she visit!" They both cried out, angry at their boss since they overheard Elliot asking why Alice had left Blood's room crying._

_"I have an idea!" Dum shouted._

_"What is it?"_

_"Lets force her to come see us"_

_"Yah!" They shouted with glee high fiving, before they began to conspire how to kidnap Alice._

-----

Alice stared into the pair of blue and red eyes that watched her intently "I promise I won't do that to you two again." She smiled, then the time changed to sundown and they all looked up at the pretty colours.

"It's sundown" Dee said excitedly.

"That means" Dum began

"Bath time" They cheered, which confused Alice even more.

-----

Alice stood alone in the large bathroom, the walls were blue with a flower design and the floors a pearl coloured tile, and it had a tub which looked more like a mini pool, although the water was tinted pink and flower scented.

Slowly Alice dipped her right foot into the water, a little moan of happiness escaped from her lips as she felt the warmth of the bath. Keeping the towel tightly wrapped around her, she stepped into the tub, sitting down and sinking in until only her eyes were above water even her hair was clipped up.

While she relaxed and tried to unwind from all the Blood induced anger and stress the bathroom door crept open as someone entered but she didn't notice until the water next to her sloshed a bit. She turned her head "Elliot!" She screamed standing up trying to make her little towel cover more of her body,

"A-A-Alice!" Elliot also scrambled to make sure his towel was in place, his face turned bright red and he slipped on the floor splashing backwards into the water Alice turned around when she saw his towel float up before he did. "I didn't know you where in here!" She could hear the water being splashed everywhere as Elliot tried to grab his towel again.

"Hey perv-Hare what are you doing in here?" Dee and Dum stood at the other end of the tub, there towels wrapped around their waists and they were holding wicker baskets. "Cover yourself." They shouted,

"I didn't know!" Elliot defended himself, burning up even more.

"Humph" the twins threw their baskets up so roses and daisy petals flew out onto the water then they used their magic to turn the baskets into guns which they pointed at Elliot's chest. "Get away."

"Dee! Dum! Don't shot him, it's my fault I should have left a sign or locked the door or something." Alice moved away from Elliot since the heat seemed to have gone to his head because he hadn't even tried to whip up a gun for defence.

"Fine" They pouted then hopped into the tub chucking their guns away "Let's play!" They pulled Alice farther from Elliot and began to through flowers around.

"Ah I think I should go to another bath" Alice tried to slip to the side and get out of the tub.

"No Alice" Elliot's voice was raspy, everyone in the tub turned to him, surprised "that is… I…" Once again he was speechless and overheated.

"What an idiot-Hare"

"His little brain can't handle the hot water for too long."

"What's all the commotion in here?" Blood stepped into the room, loosely holding his towel around his waist and a tray with sake in the other "Alice?" he smirked.

Alice turned beat red, her heart on over drive now, she tried to imagine she wasn't actually there, that it was all a dream

_It's a dream_

_"Oh shut up Nightmare" _She thought venomously the added _"Bad this is so bad"_

"Well this may prove to be the most interesting bath I've ever had." Blood said slyly as he slipped into the water and waded over to a corner, placing the tray to float in the water. He poured a shout for Elliot.

"Thanks." He drained it then went for another.

"Drunken-Hare" The twins teased

_"Bad… bad… bad… BAD!" _Alice thought over and over again. "I really should be going now, Julius must want me back home" She tried to laugh it off.

"Awe we wanted to take a bath with Onee-san!" Dee exclaimed

"Yah and you promised to spend more time with us!" Dum guilted her. The two linked arms with her which proved to be effective since Alice wasn't planning on letting go of her death grip on her towel.

Dee pulled her hair out of its clip as Dum placed a rose behind her ear "Pretty" they sighed "So just a little bit longer" they begged.

**A/N:** I had some troubles deciding which guy was going to be the first to enter the bath with Alice, I hope Elliot was okay with everybody : P And if you have any ideas on where I should head with this please leave it in the review section because honestly I don't have too much of an idea beyond it most likely turning into another BloodxAlice moment.

***Also** to see a picture of the dress that I used for Alice's in this chapter see the picture from Joker no Kuni no Alice through the link below. .com/albums/l253/vamp007/?action=view¤t=


	7. Chapter 7

**Sake and Seduction**

**A/N: **Okay so the poll is up please go vote it is tied currently. I hope to hear your feedback. So for this chapter (**7**!) since I wasn't exactly sure where to go from where I left off I got some good ideas from you guys and the idea for this chapter I got from reading Ink'n'Echo's review :) (**THANK YOU!!**) Although I had to change it slightly to work with where I currently was :P And thanks for all the reviews everybody I'm glad you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HnKnA

So somehow Alice was conned into staying in the bath although she moved far away from Blood and Elliot, and stayed on alert the whole time. Dee and Dum were having fun splashing water at each other trying to get Alice to join in which wasn't possible with her clinging to her towel.

"You look tense Alice." Blood had been watching her the whole time, he poured another shot of sake, Elliot seemed half in the bag from all the shots he'd had "Have a drink."

Blood held the glass out suggestively leaning back against the tub's wall. "No thanks."

"We want some!" Dee and Dum yelled

"You're too young." Blood drank it himself.

"You're so mean" They pouted returning their attention to Alice; they had found their bath toys stash and wanted her to play as well.

"Elliot?" Blood turned to his right hand man, who smiled like a drunken moron.

"Yes?" He slurred slightly, trying to dig through the drunken haze in his mind

"Alice looks cute doesn't she" Blood looked back at her, smiling.

"She does" Elliot sighed leaning back a bit "But too bad she's so mad at you." He didn't mean to let that slip out or sound proud of the fact, he hoped Blood hadn't noticed.

He had, his response was a smirk "Yes but that makes the game a little more… interesting."

"Yah well not to her"

"Do you value your job Elliot?" Blood threatened "Besides I never knew you had plans to seduce her, although after last night it is very clear-"

"I wasn't _trying_ to seduce her she just showed up and was touching me. Not my fault." He muttered cursing how much he had drank.

"But you'd like to"

"So would you" Elliot snapped.

"Well it seems we are in a bit of a competition then." Blood took another shot, he too was letting the alcohol get the better of him "May the best man win"

"Oh I will."

"Really?" Their banter continued on in their own little world Alice and the twins continued to play, Alice had relaxed a bit and Dee and Dum we're showing off their favourite toys and having boat races.

"Who won that time Alice?" They both shouted over having run from one end of the tub to the other seeing who was faster.

"Uh…" Alice didn't know who won since the only way she could tell them apart was by their eye colour and she couldn't see them while they ran around "It's a tie!" She threw her hands up happily, totally forgetting where she was.

"Ah Onee-san" They both blushed turning away from her.

"What?"

They looked over their shoulder's Dee covering Dum's eyes, and Dum covering Dee's eyes, they pointed towards her. She looked down the towel was floating in the water in front of her, having come loose from her swift movement, she yelped and ducked down until the water hit her nose.

Behind her they could hear more splashing in the water, Alice fixed her towel and turned around along with the twins. There was Elliot bright red and almost completely in the water, a bit of blood seemed to be trickling out of his nose. "Is he okay?" Alice gasped

"Too much to drink, he is fine." Blood brushed it off

"What a perverted Hare." Dee commented

"He must have seen Alice's towel slip" Dum added.

Alice turned bright red at that news. A servant walked into the room and Blood helped Elliot stand up and handed him over to the Servant "Bring him some coffee and help him sober up." The servant nodded "Oh and when he is better tell him he is to finish the paper work" Blood smirked feeling he had won this round.

The servant dragged a muttering Elliot out of the room, Blood turned to look back at Alice, smiling. She felt a shill creep up her spine; she tied her towel tighter "Dee, Dum"

The twins looked over at Blood curiously "What?"

"I think it's past your bed time, clean up and head off, I'm quite certain it's night time again" He said off hand as he watched the Sake bottle he twirled around on the floor.

"Alright come on Onee-san" They tugged on her hands

"I didn't say she was to leave." And with those words he sealed Alice's fate, the twins pouted and grabbed their toys shuffling out of the bath tub to follow after the Drunken Hare and servant. Alice was blushing deeply keeping her back turned from Blood she tried to think of an excuse to leave that Blood wouldn't shoot down.

The water around her began to move as Blood stood up and came up behind her wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her to lean against his chest, her whole body went hot at the feel of his naked chest against her back. "Would you like to reconsider my offer for a drink?" Before she could say no again he had the cup pressed against her lips, using his other hand he pried her mouth open to pour the drink in.

She struggled against him "Let go you bully!"

"Excuse me?" He whispered into her ear, she felt his breath and could smell the alcohol. He stared down at her pink ear, and then he placed a kiss on it, trailing his lips down her neck.

"Stop it! You think that just because you're the Mafioso you can go around ordering people out of the room, or do whatever you want and have whatever you want!"

"Yes" She tensed up "I do" He said simply lifting his mouth from her neck slightly He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around "Does that bother you?"

He started to push her backwards towards the wall "Yes it does because you can't have everything!" She snapped

"Well then I best give up some things, because if I must chose what I'm going to have," He paused for a moment "better yet what I'll take," Alice's back hit the wall, Blood looked down at her with smoldering eyes "than you will always be it, Alice"

He titled his head slightly as he leaned down, his lips teasing hers, she felt herself lean in slightly even though her mind screamed not to, he smirked and pressed his mouth tightly against hers, wrapping his arms around her. She clung to him afraid she'd slip and fall into the water, he took this as her asking for more, his lips pried hers open as his tongue slipped in, she pulled her mouth away gasping for air, his mouth moved once again to her neck.

_"Tsk tsk Alice." _She heard Nightmares voice in her head, it brought her back to reality and the seriousness of the situation she was in. She pushed against Blood, pound her fist into his left shoulder and the other hand dug her nails into his skin painfully.

"What the hell-"Blood pulled back, Alice used the chance to kick him in the groin, he bent over swearing, she dashed out of the bath tub.

"Stupid Blood" She yelled _Stupid me_ she thought to herself. She ran past the servants and into the room that was next to the twins where she found her dress laid out and cleaned, quickly she changed dashing out of the mansion.

It was night time as Blood had said and she knew she shouldn't go out into the woods alone but she couldn't help it, she did not want to go back to see _him_. Her resolve hardened she took the faithful steps out into the trees, the darkness enveloping her, she felt her pulse leap as the bushes around her rustled she ran head long down the path hoping to reach the clock tower soon.

Then someone jumped out and pinned her to the ground, she cried out, tears streaming down her face as she tried to claw away "Alice?" came a familiar voice

"Ace!" She yelled, he leaned off of her and she spun around throwing her arms around him and crying even harder.

"Hey what's wrong? And why is your hair wet?" A wolf howled in the background making Alice jump in his lap, he wrapped an arm around her.

"Do you have your tent with you?"

"Yeah I always do."

"Good" She sighed…

**A/N:** Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed it. I love Blood ^////^ even if he is drunk and trying to force himself on poor Alice :P Anyway I really really need you guys to vote on that poll and I may have another poll up about the twins in relation to a new FF I plan on writing (may have a chapter up tonight) So please check it out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Off to the Castle**

**A/N**: Hey there readers! Chapter 8 finally, sorry it takes me so long to update. Any ideas or parts you'd like to see are welcome as always. It would be really helpful for me :) Enjoy...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HnKnA

Alice stood off to the side while Ace quickly set up the tent; it had taken a few minutes before Alice was calm enough for Ace to pry away from her. Her breathing had calmed down slightly, she could see her breath since it had cooled significantly and quickly, tears continued streak down her cheeks. She couldn't control them anymore.

"Alice?" Ace poked his head out of the tent; she quickly walked over placing her hand in his out stretched one. She ducked her head as she entered looking over to see one bed area made up with two sleeping bags.

"Ace I'm really not in the mood for your antics tonight" Alice sighed as he dragged her down to sit next to him, he removed his coat.

"It's very cold out Alice" He wrapped his coat around her shoulders then pulled back the covers and slipped under holding them up for Alice to join.

"Thanks." She was shocked by his kindness

"So why are you crying?" He leaned in close, looking innocently into her eyes.

"Oh it's nothing" Alice wiped at her face, sniffling slightly; she tried to forget about Blood.

"Well if that's the case then" He gave a sly smile, he leaned over, Alice clamped her eyes shut scared she was going to be forced to kiss another man, instead she felt Ace wrap his arms around her waist and his head pressed against her chest.

"I love that sound" Ace sighed as Alice opened her eyes slowly; she lifted her hand to rest against his head, sifting through Ace's hair while he listened contently to her heart beat. Alice felt comforted by Ace's sweet actions; slowly she was able to drift to sleep

....................................................

Alice felt someone breathing on her neck; it woke her up from her slumber. She flinched when the sun reached her eyes "It must be afternoon" She mumbled, turning to find Ace still had his arms around her, his nose nuzzled in her neck "Ace"

"Yes Alice" he mumbled sleepily.

"Let go please" Now that she had calmed down from the night before she felt the familiar twinge of irritation

"Awe you didn't seem to mind it last night" He whined before his eyes got dark "Which was great by the way, best night of my life, let's do it again sometime" He whispered seductively in her ear. Alice felt her face heat up before she pushed Ace off of her storming out of the tent "Wait Alice" Ace called out "My jacket!"

Alice didn't listen to him she headed straight back to the Clock Tower "Julius I'm back!" Alice called out walking up stairs to his office. He sat at his desk hunched over a clock. He looked up momentarily "Where have you been?"

"I was at the Hatter's Mansion" Julius looked shocked.

"I thought you and Blood weren't on speaking terms"

Alice's face heated up thinking of the bath "We're not, and I'm even angrier at him now!" She yelled accidentally. Julius flinched at first but then scrutinized Alice's current appearance "Isn't that Ace's jacket?"

Alice quickly pulled it off "Yes" she replied, Julius waited for more of an explanation but when she didn't offer one he mentally shrugged it off "After you've cleaned up would you mind making me some coffee?" His gaze returned to his work.

"Sure" Alice left his office, she took a quick bath and changed, then went into the kitchen and put on the stove boiling the water and pouring out the coffee "Here you go" Alice said as she re-entered his office.

"Thank you" Alice sat in the seat next to Julius watching his rhythmic movements "So would you like to tell me what happened at the Hatters that angered you further?"

Alice smiled, glad that he didn't expect her to tell him but he seemed genuinely concerned for her, so she proceeded to explain how she was dragged over there and Blood continued to goad her and make unwanted advances.

Julius was fuming inside especially when he recalled how the arrogant hatter had come to his tower demanding he hand Alice over. "It's nice to be back though. I don't think I'll be having anymore sleep over weekends for a while" Julius couldn't help but smile down at the girl "Although I probably should return Ace's jacket knowing him he'll be lost for days trying to find me" she sighed, not wanting to see the Knight again but the guilt would be too much for the girl.

Julius returned to the clock before him "I suppose" he murmured feeling jealousy swell at the pit of his stomach, "Would you like me to pick up anything in town?" Alice asked

"Hmm I could use some more hardware parts" He grabbed a scrap of paper and wrote down the exact pieces and sizes he would need and handed it to Alice who swung Ace's jacket over her shoulder and waved good bye to Julius.

"I suppose I don't have to return it directly to him" Alice mused aloud heading down the path to town "I'll just drop it off with one of the maids and get out before Ace or Peter see me... or god forbid both" Alice quickened her pace thinking of the things Ace would say to make Peter believe he and Alice had done more than just sleep in his tent.

She reached town in record time, purchasing the clock parts first then as she was walking out of the store about to head for the castle she heard a familiar voice yelling "ALICE MY LOVE!" before she could even brace herself for the impact Peter through his arms around her throwing them both against the ground as he rambled on "How are you my lovely Dove!"

"Get off of me Peter" Alice pushed her hand in his face trying to move it away from her "And don't call me your dove!"

"Ow why must you shove?" Alice felt a tick in the side of her head _Why must he rhyme so much!_ She glared at him

She squirmed underneath of him pulling herself out of his grasp to sit, rubbing her sore back "What has happened to you Alice! Were you hurt!"

"Yeah by you!" She yelled, Peter jolted back looking confused "But I-"

"'Love me' I know" Alice looked for Ace's jacket and Julius's clock parts, the brown bag they had been in was ripped open and all the parts scattered across the ground "Great"

"It's true though" Peter tried to convince her but she was ignoring him by then attempting to gather up all the little pieces, dropping them into her apron pockets "Let me help you Alice!" he reached out to take hold of the parts in her hand

"Its fine Peter" She tugged away

"No I insist! I shall assist" He tugged on her wrist, successfully making her drop the pieces again; she tried not to yell at him. "Sorry" he mumbled, turning away from her to pick up different parts, his ears dropping all the way down

Alice looked away from him as well swiping up the fallen pieces again, she spotted one a little ways off, she reached forward and the same time Peter did, his hand landed on hers. She looked at him, he was blushing his hand captured hers he leaned in eyes starting to close.

Heat flared across Alice's face knowing what he intended to do _D-don't blush!_ She mentally scolded herself, her hand holding parts tightened as she swung it around to hit Peter square in the chin. "Pervert" she yelled, depositing the last of the clock bits in her pocket and picking up Ace's coat, before storming off towards the castle.

"Wait!" Peter staggered to his feet a few seconds later chasing after Alice "I'm sorry" Alice just ignored him, staring at the road ahead "Ah Alice does this mean you forgive me?"

"What?"

"We're going to the Castle! You must forgive me for that scene back there!" He smiled brightly

"Of course not! It just happened and I'm still mad!" She couldn't pinpoint why exactly she was so mad since he hadn't managed to get his lips on her but still she was pissed "I have business there" Alice shifted the coat in her arms.

"Why do you have the psychotic Knight's Jacket?" Alice remained silent, Peter's jealousy flared "I'll hit him over the head with a racket" he mumbled

"There goes the infernal rhyming!" Alice yelled "Here if you really love me then return this to Ace for me" _So long as I don't have to see him and get rid of Peter in the process this could work out nicely for me_

"No" Peter said plainly

Alice twitched with shock "Why not?"

"Because" Peter crossed his arms childishly "You were mean, apologize please"

Alice couldn't believe he was asking her to do that "Fine I'm sorry" Alice tossed him the coat and began to walk away "Freeze" Peter called, she did.

"I want more than I'm sorry" He said, Alice felt a chill roll down her spin

"W-what more do you want?"

"Spend the day with me to make it up!" He beamed losing any sort of dangerous aura

"But I have to get these back to Julius" She tried to make up an excuse

"Don't worry we are in no hurry" He linked his arm through hers and dragged her back to the tower to drop off the parts; Julius wasn't in his office at the moment so Alice couldn't rely on him to save her.

"Really Peter I think he might need me"

Peter's eyes darkened _Wrong thing to say_ Alice groaned "To bad I need you more!" He declared, once again Alice felt a blush creep up her cheeks as Peter swooped down and picked her up much like he had the first time he kidnapped her and bounded off to the castle.

"Peter put me down right now!"

"No you'll just hit me" He whined in response Alice hit his back instead and began to flailing her legs. He grunted when she made impact "Alice" He slipped her down, she glared up at him "Why can't you just accept me"

The sad look in his eyes wasn't enough to win her over, he mulled over his options then transformed into his rabbit self a bright blush covered her face "Come here cutie" She opened her arms up to carry Peter the rest of the way, he sighed and cuddled in close to her as she grabbed Ace's Jacket.

They reached the castle and Alice opened the gate, working her way through the maze "Sir Peter!" A faceless Heart Soldier ran up to the two of them.

"Hello again" Alice smiled at him, he heated up in the face happy Alice remembered him with out having to see the number 5 stitched into his uniform

"Hello Miss Alice" Peter glared him down, hopping out of Alice's arms grabbing his clock which changed into a gun "Get away"

Alice gasped, her perfect image of a innocent rabbit ruined by seeing him holding a gun "Peter don't" She grabbed him by the ears the way she had seen Ace do, his arms went limp, his face neutral "Now what did you need him for?"

"Ah the Queen wants to see him" Alice's face paled _Vivaldi... and Blood_

"Here" She handed him over to the soldier who took hold of him hesitantly "Peter" Alice looked him dead in the eyes _Such a cute little bunny_ "If you hurt this man then I won't spend the day with you ever again"

"But Alice we've never even done that once! You're supposed to be apologizing to me!" He cried out, even though he remained in his immobile state.

"Come find me after you meet with Vivaldi" She instructed "I'll be sitting at..." she looked around.

"There is a lovely gazebo over there" The soldier pointed down the path on his left

"Then find me there. But if the sun starts to go down I'm leaving" She warned, tears welled up in Peter's eyes "Oh Alice!" The solider waved goodbye and headed off to Vivaldi's court. Alice walked to the gazebo groaning as she realized she still had Ace's Jacket "Why didn't I just ask him to take it with him."

She plopped down on the bench a cool breeze whistled through making her shiver she pulled Ace's Jacket across her lap trying to keep her legs warm. "I hope he doesn't take long." She mused "And why am I even going along with this!"

She glared at the wooden pillar that was closest to her a single rose had grown out of the bush wall to stretch out towards the gazebo Alice reached out to touch it pricking her finger on a thorn accidentally.

"I hate those things" Alice jumped, Ace stood at the door way of the gazebo, his eyes stared at the rose with hatred before he turned his gaze towards her finger which was bleeding slightly. He walked over took her hand in his and kissed the scratch. All the while his eyes borrowed into Alice's, she heated up. "Oh you found my Jacket!" he exclaimed, that innocent lost look coming over his face again "Thank you Alice" He pecked her on the cheek before pulling his coat back on.

"Uh Ace!" She yelped, he pulled back to smile at her.

**A/N**: Well until next time kiddies :)


End file.
